


sticky sweet and melting

by zogratiscest



Category: Naruto
Genre: Awkward Flirting, F/F, Female Senju Tobirama, Female Uchiha Kagami, First Crush, Genderbending, Kissing, Pining, Presents, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Content, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zogratiscest/pseuds/zogratiscest
Summary: uchiha kagami just wants to give her pretty teacher a present. there's nothing wrong with having a crush if she doesn't do anything about it.
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Kagami
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	sticky sweet and melting

Kagami keeps the box of chocolates in her locker until her last class of the day.

The wait is maddening. Her palms sweat all morning even before the spring heat of the day begins to reach its peak, and the ends of her braid curl in the warmth as she tries to focus on her lessons. It will not do to fall behind or let her attention wander, not when Sensei’s opinion of her has always been so high. The last time her parents had to come meet with Sensei as part of the embarrassing parent-teacher conference cycle, they were thrilled with her when they came home. Kagami has been doing her best, and it shows.

To be fair, no one has made her want to do her best as much as Senju Tobirama-sensei, who comes to school every day calm and cool and collected. She is always on time, never late, never blathering excuses about her morning. When the bell rings, she is at the front of the room ready to teach, and Kagami is there to gobble up every word she speaks.

Sensei is so pretty, too. She wears her soft cotton-pale hair short around the dramatic angles of her face and her captivating crimson eyes blaze when she discusses a topic she is particularly passionate about. And she prefers monochrome colors, blacks and whites with the occasional greys to offset. It makes her eyes and the strange marks on her face all the more eye-catching. Kagami has been enthralled with her since she first saw her.

And today she has a present for Sensei. She spent all afternoon and half the night on it as soon as she finished her homework, and she hopes Sensei likes it. It took hours to figure out the right textures and consistencies for her ingredients, but she tried so hard.

When the final bell of the day rings, Kagami takes her time organizing the interior of her desk, letting the other students slowly slink out of the room. Danzo throws her a questioning look over his shoulder as he stands but she smiles and shakes her head at him, shooing him to go. They normally walk home together, but she has something important to do. And she wants to do it alone, in case Sensei… Doesn’t like her present.

The classroom falls quiet except for the soft taps of Sensei’s fingers on the keyboard of her laptop and Kagami’s own quiet organization. Only when Sensei speaks does she dare to look up at her, her heart fluttering softly in the cage of her ribs.

“Uchiha,” Sensei says, not looking up from her work, “class ended ten minutes ago.”

“Ah, I know, Sensei.” Kagami stands, smoothing out her skirt nervously as she picks up the box from where she hid it away when everyone else was getting situated in their seats once again. It’s small and simple, a black box with a little red bow. Like Sensei’s eyes.

If Sensei doesn’t like her gift, Kagami will swallow that and move on with the rest of her week, but she hopes she does. Kagami spent a long time picking out what to put the chocolates in, after all. It’s been her pet project for the last week.

“Is there a reason you’re lingering? Did you want to talk to me about something?” Sensei asks her, finally looking up from her computer. Her eyes bely concern, because despite her cool exterior, she has always been kind to Kagami. Always asked after her.

“I have something for you.” Kagami makes herself move, putting one foot in front of the other as she walks up to her teacher’s desk. “I made them for you, um. A present.”

Sensei studies her hands for such a long moment that Kagami thinks she may not even  _ take _ it, much less open it. “I see. Is there a reason you brought me a present?”

“I just wanted to do something nice for you.” Confessing her crush on Sensei would be unthinkable, but this should be okay. Doing something nice for her teacher is not odd, is it?

“Did you now?” Sensei looks up at her, and Kagami tries her best not to squirm beneath the impenetrable gaze of those red eyes before the box is tugged from her trembling fingers. “How nice of you, Uchiha. What did you make for me? Candy of some kind?”

Kagami tucks her hands behind her back, lacing her fingers together and squeezing tightly as she nods. “Yes, Sensei. Um, they’re white chocolates. You said they were your favorite.”

“I said that weeks ago.” Sensei brushes her fingers over the ribbon Kagami chose for the box, the one that matches her eyes, the one that matches the red scarf tied around her throat today. She never wears one of those. Kagami thinks it might be a sign.

“I remembered.” Kagami tries her best not to squirm, tries not to shy away.

It could just be a present as long as she acts as normally about this as possible, after all, not an admission of… Whatever she feels when she catches herself looking at Sensei. She knows she’s too young for her teacher, and even if she was older, it would get Sensei in trouble if anyone found out. They would think she did something instead of Kagami simply having a crush on her, and that isn’t fair. Not when she’s been so nice, so kind.

Sensei slips a finger beneath the ribbon, not untying it but sliding it slowly off of the box as if to preserve the neat little bow Kagami tied and retied this morning. She takes her time setting the ribbon aside, picking the lid off of the box to reveal the little white chocolate candies Kagami made for her yesterday. There were so many failed attempts to get it just right, but she did her best, and she hopes it shows.

“You made these?” Sensei glances at her, one pale eyebrow raised, and Kagami nods quickly, her face warming at the intensity of the expression trained on her. “These look professionally made, Uchiha. Maybe you should go into candy making as a career.”

Kagami shrugs her small shoulders, twisting and twining her fingers together in the small of her back. “I used to make them with my grandmother, that’s all. Do you like them?”

“Hmm.” Sensei stands slowly, not touching the box as she crosses the front of the classroom to where the door still stands open. One sleek, shiny black shoe catches the stopped wedged under the door to hold it open, nudging it free. The door latches loudly in the quiet classroom, but Sensei is already on her way back to her desk.

Trying in vain not to jump, Kagami watches her sit back down, folding one leg over the other. Her tights make a soft  _ shushing _ sound as she adjusts her position. “You don’t—”

Sensei picks up one of the chocolates and pops it into her mouth, and Kagami bites her tongue to quiet herself. She watches Sensei chew instead, studying the shade of her lipstick and the fullness of her lips. When she’s alone in her room at night, she likes to think about kissing Sensei and how it might feel if Sensei kissed her neck.

“There was peanut butter in that one,” Sensei muses, and Kagami nods, tugging at the back of her shirt because she feels so hot just standing here. “Are they all different?”

“Yes. You told us you weren’t allergic to anything, so I thought it might be fun to make different kinds.” Kagami feels like she could melt into a little puddle on the floor, seep through the tiles and escape. This is so much more nerve-wracking than she thought.

Sensei picks up another chocolate, turning it around in her fingers. “So you made me an entire box of different types of chocolate using my favorite kind. How nice, Uchiha.”

“You’re a good teacher.” Kagami lifts her chin, tries to make her voice stop trembling in her throat even though it’s difficult to do so. Is this how boys who confess to the girls they have crushes on feel? “I wanted to do something nice for you. That’s… That’s all.”

She watches as Sensei sets the second chocolate directly onto her tongue and feels something low in her belly grow hot at the sight. But Sensei says nothing, merely chewing on the candy in silence while Kagami tries her best to hold herself together.

“You have a lot of talent for making candy, and it’s not often I treat myself to something sweet.” Sensei looks at her, and something in her gaze sharpens and hardens. “You look unwell, though. I hope you aren’t ill. Would you like to sit down for a moment?”

Kagami dips her head but nods a little, wanting to take her quaking knees out of the equation before they make her fall. When Sensei stands and walks toward her, though, Kagami feels as though she may just trip over her own two feet trying to take a step back. Sensei is so much taller than her, long and lean and powerful. She must work out, because Kagami has noticed the muscles in her arms and shoulders.

“Poor thing.” Sensei’s hand is cool against her burning cheek and Kagami shivers at the touch of her skin. “It’s hard giving out gifts when you aren’t sure of the response, hmm?”

The phrasing makes Kagami’s spine stiffen, but Sensei only cups the back of her neck and guides her toward her desk without a word. She goes because it is Sensei and she trusts her, wiping her sweaty hands on her skirt just before she is stopped in front of the desk. Where is she supposed to sit? Sensei should sit in her own chair, Kagami has a desk—

She squeaks when Sensei’s hands slide around her waist from behind, warm breath curling against her ear. “Sit for just a moment and calm down, and then I’ll send you home.”

Sensei  _ lifts _ her, fingers digging into Kagami’s waist just a little, and sets her on the edge of the desk. Nudges her back further onto it, reaching past her to push the laptop out of the way so that Kagami can sit more comfortably. Or as comfortably as she can get perched on her teacher’s desk like this, her heart hammering against her ribcage.

This cannot be real. She must be dreaming, or hallucinating, or—

“Ah, hold on.” Sensei sits back in her chair, adjusts herself, then cups Kagami’s knees in her hands. Kagami can feel her fingers through the thin cotton of her socks. “Here, open up a little so I can scoot up to the desk. It’s uncomfortable to sit so far away.”

Hands spread her knees and Kagami swallows a small, helpless sound in her throat as heat burns in her cheeks. Sensei picks up the box of chocolates and sets it in the space between her open thighs, picking up another one and holding it where Kagami can see it. She acts as though this situation is not what it is, as though Kagami is not sitting on her desk, as if Sensei is not sitting in the space between her parted knees.

This is better than anything she could have asked for. Her skin burns and prickles with excitement and her heart stutters. She could die of that, she thinks.

“What’s in this one?” Sensei asks her. Her free hand wanders to Kagami’s skirt, nudging the hem of it up so she can wrap her  _ entire _ hand around Kagami’s bare thigh.

“Um, walnuts.” Kagami swallows hard and tries not to move as Sensei strokes her bare skin, feeling the heat of that touch through her entire body. Her clothing feels entirely too tight and clinging to her skin, all from the way Sensei gently touches her.

“I like walnuts.” Sensei bites through half of the chocolate, licking smears of white from her lipstick before holding the other half up to Kagami’s mouth. “Here, have a taste.”

She doesn’t wait for Kagami to take the chocolate, pushing it between her lips the moment she starts to part them. Her belly feels too hot with the way Sensei’s fingers push the chocolate down against her tongue, salty sweetness dancing on her taste buds. Something between her legs clenches when Sensei licks her damp fingers afterward.

Obediently, Kagami chews the chocolate she made, shivering when Sensei’s eyes drop down to her lips. She doesn’t know if she counts as pretty or not. She has the same pale, pale skin as the rest of her family and the same dark hair, and she put her hair up in a braid over her shoulder before leaving the house because she wants to look nice today. Wants to look nice for this, even if she didn’t plan on confessing her dumb little crush.

Sensei brushes her thumb at the corner of Kagami’s mouth. “How does it taste?”

“R-really good.” Kagami swallows hard and Sensei smiles at her, as gentle and sweet as always. “I hope you like it, too, Sensei. I made it special just for you.”

Her bare thigh is covered by Sensei’s other hand a moment later, and Kagami shudders all the way down to the core of her being as Sensei’s thumbs stroke along the very insides of her thighs, right next to her cotton underwear. “You’re very good at making candy.”

“Thank you.” Kagami tries not to yelp when that light touch climbs higher, brushing against the tiny lacy edge of her underwear where it presses into the hollow of her thigh. She likes this underwear because it’s cute, soft white cotton with just a tiny bit of lacy. A little more grown-up than the rest. Her mother thought she should have something nice.

“I should be thanking you for making me such a lovely treat.” Sensei’s hands slide up under her skirt, fingers tracing her hips that are just starting to get too wide for some of her old pairs of jeans. “You’re a good student, Kagami-chan. You always listen so well.”

Praise from Sensei is something Kagami eats up faster than candy and she quivers with happiness even as Sensei’s hands slip higher, up to the waistband of her underwear. “You’re the best teacher I’ve ever had. I feel like I learn so much in your lessons.”

“It’s easy to teach smart students. You just soak up every little thing. It’s so rewarding when someone understands so easily.” Sensei brushes her finger over the tiny white rose on the front of Kagami’s underwear, then dips her finger under the fabric.

_ She isn’t, _ Kagami thinks, because this cannot be real. Even in her room late at night when she has a hand cupped between her legs, rubbing through her underwear, she never thinks about this. She thinks about kisses and maybe Sensei touching her through her shirt or one of her training bras, but never like this. She’s never dared.

“S-Sensei,” she chokes, shivering when her panties are tugged down a few centimeters.

“It’s all right.” Sensei slips a hand free from her waist and cups her warm cheek. “I know you like me, Kagami. It’s not obvious to your fellow students, but it is to me.”

Kagami bites her lip when her panties are left bunched around her hips, just above where she feels hot and swollen and weird. “I— I really do. You’re so smart and nice. And pretty.”

“Thank you, sweetheart. I think you’re all of those things, too. Such a polite, pretty girl.” Sensei stops touching her cheek and Kagami almost whines at the loss before strong fingers catch her braid, giving it a tug, pulling her head down. “Let me give you a kiss.”

Her heart leaps up into her throat as she bends forward, gasping softly when Sensei’s warm slips cover her own. They’re as soft as Kagami imagined they would be, moving against hers slowly but sweetly and sending hot little shivers through her body. They could get into so much trouble if someone caught them now but she doesn’t care, just closing her eyes and letting Sensei kiss her. It feels so good, and she tastes so sweet.

A hot blush burns up her neck when Sensei licks her lips, and she timidly opens her mouth just to whimper when Sensei licks inside of it. She tastes like salt and white chocolate from the candy and her mouth is so hot and wet that Kagami can’t help but whine.

All the girls her age who have kissed boys said it was gross but this is  _ amazing. _ So much better than she could ever try to imagine, so much better than she thought it could be.

She whimpers again, but this time it’s because Sensei’s other and is wandering, leaving her underwear bunched up just to press against the front of it. Kagami’s never been able to touch herself directly, too embarrassed and shy of her own body, but Sensei slips a finger under the crotch of her underwear and pulls it. It’s looser now, where she pulled Kagami’s underwear down a little first. Cool air brushes against her hot skin, and she shudders.

“Such a good girl.” Sensei kisses the corner of her mouth and presses her finger against Kagami’s folds, tracing the place where they spread apart until it gives beneath her touch. “So sweet for me. Sweeter than even your candy, aren’t you, Kagami?”

“I want to be good,” Kagami manages, but her voice is so breathy and small now.

Sensei sighs against her lips and kisses her again. “You are  _ so _ good. You’re the best girl. Have you ever touched yourself here before? Do you know how good it feels?”

“Not like you are.” Kagami tries not to squirm when Sensei keeps petting between the small lips. “It’s… I get embarrassed trying to. I just do it through my underwear.”

“That can feel good, too.” Sensei kisses her again, and Kagami’s legs tremble.

She feels  _ wet _ between her legs where Sensei touches her, and her cheeks burn at the thought of Sensei’s fingers getting slick and shiny because of her. “S-Sensei—”

“But this feels better, I think. Touching right here.” Sensei’s finger strokes up over something small and Kagami’s hips jolt forward, her teeth sinking into her lower lip to keep her quiet. If she’s too loud, someone might hear! “Not too hard and not too soft. I like to rub in little circles, just like this. It makes it feel so good if you do that.”

Kagami’s hands dig into the wood of the desk as Sensei plays with that small spot just inside her folds— Her clitoris, she thinks, toes curling in her shoes. Slow, circular strokes that have her hips moving on their own, trying to follow those tantalizing repetitive motions. Her stomach feels hot and tight, little waves of pleasure rolling through her like waves lapping at the shore. Is it supposed to feel like this?

“And when you get wet, you can rub it up over and it makes it nice and easy to rub.” Sensei rubs her finger through Kagami’s folds again, back up to her clitoris. “Does it feel good?”

“Yes, Sensei.” Kagami struggles to breathe through the pleasure, her eyelids growing heavy as she just wants to squeeze them shut and  _ feel. _ “I really like how it feels.”

Sensei keeps up the easy stroke of her fingers until the heat inside of Kagami’s belly coils tighter and tighter and then  _ releases. _ She doesn’t have to muffle the whimpering little cry that leaves her lips because Sensei kisses her, helping her stay quiet. It goes on and on, her muscles quivering and trembling, her thighs shaking as Sensei keeps touching her, keeps petting her. Only when it starts to be too much does Sensei take her hand away.

Kagami watches as Sensei brings her finger to her mouth, sucking the shiny wetness off of it before smiling at her. “Good girl. Just as sweet as your candies. Thank you, Kagami.”

“Uh huh.” It’s the best Kagami can manage right now, but Sensei only smiles and leans over to give her another kiss that makes her feel as soft and melted as the candies.

Sensei stands her on her feet and steadies her when she wavers, tugging her underwear back up and smoothing it around her waist. “I’m going to finish the rest of the chocolates at home. Thank you again for the lovely present.” Sensei tips her chin up and pecks her on the lips, and Kagami could swoon at her foot. She really could. “And when you touch yourself tonight, try what I taught you. You’re such a fast learner.”

Kagami walks home on legs that feel too weak to hold her weight, fingers digging into the straps of her backpack and her heart singing louder than the birds.

She can still feel Sensei’s last kiss lingering warm against her lips, sweet as chocolate.

**Author's Note:**

> i heard it's kagatobi day~
> 
> inspired by some lovely art by Perelka-L! go read their work and look at their beautiful art!


End file.
